


少莲2-67

by BaLian



Category: shaolian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	1. Chapter 1

====预警：少莲=====请看好车牌再上======== 

少爷从来不叫白莲“哥”，总是直呼其名“白莲”，别人说他没大没小不礼貌他从来都是笑笑，不回应也不解释，到时候该怎么叫还怎么叫。  
国胖队有一个算一个，都是狼崽子，都野心勃勃盯着站在最高点的那个恨不得把他拉下来自己跳上去，哪怕只站一会儿都行。  
过去少爷是一群小狼仔之一，所有人都知道他是小狼仔里最惹眼最彪悍也是最英俊的那个。他相信站在最高点的那匹白狼看得到他。  
白狼通体雪白并不健壮，然而凭借灵活的身形和技巧居然站到了制高点，少爷知道，当代潮流中，白狼的打法越来越不吃香，灵巧多变已经不占主流，技巧型打法太耗时太熬人的耐心和意志，需要多少年的经验积累和失败铺垫才能一点点磨出来。力大球猛的彪悍打法才是未来的流行趋势。少爷每每想到此，不由得心中一阵悸动：他渴望有一天能够亲手把白狼从最高点赶下来。他确信这一天并不远。  
他年轻的肌肉每天都在叫嚣着，跳动着，大腿蹬地有力蹿跳敏捷如同一枚出膛的炮弹。  
他看着场边正在做拉伸的白莲，雪白的大腿撕成一个几乎平直的角度，汗湿的后背衣服紧贴。少爷停下手里的球，走过去叫他：白莲。 

白莲扭头：小少，正好，帮我把泡沫轴递过来。  
少爷听话的嗯了一声，走到场边隔着围挡探身取立在外面的泡沫轴。  
转身的时候，白莲在做肩肘倒立，两腿腾空。T恤下滑露出了整个后腰和大半个后背，皮肤雪白，一根脊椎骨凸显当中，腰窝深陷的曲线消失在短裤紧束的裤腰中。  
№19929 ☆☆☆少莲于2016-12-05 19:29:40留言☆☆☆

====预警：少莲=====请看好车牌再上======== 

少爷拎着泡沫轴走过来，轻轻放下，拿起白莲扔在球桌上的毛巾：白莲，借我用用毛巾，我忘带了。   
少爷在撒一个太过明显的谎。他的毛巾就在他的包里。他撒谎的时候一点都不怕被揭穿，而且，他渴望他的队长揭穿他，然后用那种特有的调皮语气调侃自己，问自己为什么撒谎。那样他就可以和他的队长说因为我喜欢你。   
可他的队长只是很慷慨的说：用吧。   
队长两条白腿微曲在空中，短裤由于重力作用下滑，露出了比平时更多的大腿根，甚至是隐隐半个臀部的弧线。   
少爷觉得如果任何一个其他人看到这一幕都会转开视线，出于礼貌或者出于厚道，但他不会。大家都喜欢逗他说他还是个孩子，他们说黄段子的时候根本不顾及自己，可每次说完却总要故作正经的说“都别说了！少儿还是个孩子你们这帮流氓！教坏了小孩子！”   
每到这个时候，他们都会恶作剧一样看向他，他都面不改色，脸不红，心不跳，直视他们的眼睛，然后说：你们说你们的，我又不玩这个。   
于是他们就自以为是的哈哈大笑，过来捏他的脸蛋。他也就跟着一起笑。 

队长的毛巾潮乎乎的，都是汗，队长的汗。   
少爷展开毛巾，又叠起来，贴在脸上，擦他自己并不存在的汗。   
毛巾有股幽幽的清香，像是薰衣草洗衣液的味道。他不懂分辨这些复杂的香味，但是他唯独记住了这种薰衣草香，因为他的队长喜欢用这个味道的洗衣液。   
№19954 ☆☆☆少莲于2016-12-05 19:58:09留言☆☆☆　


	2. Chapter 2

====预警：少莲=====请看好车牌再上======== 

少爷镇定的看着队长的两条腿摇摇晃晃，前后摆动，如同摇椅一般着伸展背肌。少儿，刚才叫我是有事吗？队长的脸白里透红，刚才倒立的充血还没退下去。   
少爷放下毛巾，走近队长：想让你帮我抠一抠侧切。   
他喜欢像这样居高临下的看着队长，他目前还没有队长高，每次对面站立总需要微微仰视，他非常讨厌这种感觉。他总对自己说：我还能再长几公分，一定会超过他。   
现在他的队长躺在他的脚下，两条腿屈并在胸前，抬着薄薄的眼皮看他，眼角艳红：我下午看你切的挺好啊。   
少爷向拍子呵了口气，轻轻的摩挲着：没你好就不能算好。   
拍面光滑，沾了呵气微微有些黏手。少爷的手不想停下来，他现在心里痒得好像长了草，非常需要摩挲这件光滑的东西来缓解。 

他的队长伸手拿过泡沫轴，开始放松腰和髂胫束。少爷知道，这标志着队长冗长的拉伸运动接近尾声了。   
行，等我拉完教你。队长侧身支撑在地面上，身体随着泡沫轴上下滚动。少爷不想走开，仍然站在旁边摩挲他的球拍。 

白莲有点不自在，他喜欢这个弟弟，但永远不会像喜欢小远那样。  
从他站在制高点的那一刻、不，甚至是在他还没站到制高点的时候，他就知道，这个弟弟是未来制高点毫无悬念的主人。   
他站上最高点的那一瞬间，眼光只来得及匆匆眺望了一下风景，就落在了少爷身上。他感到了一丝似有若无的寒意，他知道许多束目光来自何处，他不怕，因为登顶的一刹那就宣告他未来的某一天要被人赶下来。他不知道这一天会有多远，但他希望这一天来得尽量迟一些。可是当他看到少爷灼灼的目光，他知道，如果他想在这里站得更久一些，那么这个小狼仔就是他未来日子里唯一的挑战者。

 

有冇搞错，什么都没写就给我拖走了？  
№20009 ☆☆☆少莲于2016-12-05 20:53:24留言☆☆☆　


	3. Chapter 3

====预警：少莲=====请看好车牌再上======== 

队长开始滚后腰了，他的双腿张开成M型支撑着地面，后腰垫着泡沫轴上下滚动。他的腰有老伤，少爷是知道的，所以每次做这个动作都要小心，轻缓。   
果然，他的队长似乎不小心硌到了腰的什么地方，毫无征兆的“嗯啊——”了一声，少爷顿时觉得头皮麻了一下。   
他最怕听到他的队长发出这种声音。队长现在打球很吵，可听人说，过去的他是很安静的，那时的队长和自己现在一般大，也是队里和教练组公认的天才少年，未来的领军人物。他的队长当年经历的种种压力和赞美，他此刻正在一个不落的经历着。从这一点上来说，他就有最充足的理由来喜欢他的队长。我是你的过去，你是我的未来，不，我的未来只会比你更棒，我将会站的比你更高，看的比你更远。 

队长一直被诟病打球不够凶狠，不够霸气，教练颇费苦心的故意让球风凶狠霸道的队员跟他住一屋，先是婶哥，后来是霸哥，不过那两个人似乎并没有影响到队长多少，他还是凶狠霸道不起来，唯一改变就是会在打球的时候喊出来了。 

队长的嗓音和其他人比起来就像个高中生。和他对拉最大的压力不是来自球，而是来自他无意识拖长音的“嗯嗯啊啊”。少爷每次听到都会有种麻酥酥的感觉，非常想挠挠什么地方，可又不知道哪里痒。   
现在他知道了，是心在痒，痒得无法解脱。   
№20055 ☆☆☆少莲于2016-12-05 21:45:58留言☆☆☆　


	4. Chapter 4

====预警：少莲=====请看好车牌再上======== 

谢天谢地，队长似乎永远都做不完的拉伸终于结束了。他双手垫在膝盖窝里，两脚翘起晃悠着，活像个小男孩，准备站起来。   
还没等他站，少爷就放下球拍，走到他面前，掌心向上向他伸出双手。 

白莲愣了一愣，这个弟弟的霸气在球场上他已经领教了无数次，场下却一直是个宠物熊一样憨憨的小可爱。今天的小可爱不知怎么完全像个成熟男人，霸气藏都藏不住：脸部轮廓越发清晰，身材越发厚实，目光里隐隐有什么暗色的东西在流动，此时此刻这个角度看上去，一种无形的压迫和隐隐的威胁感扑面而来。   
雄性动物对于来自同性的威胁是很敏感的，但这种奇怪的场景让白莲失去了判断：一匹白狼蹲卧在地上毫无防备，而一直企图挑战他想咬断他喉咙的年轻小狼仔居然走上前用鼻子轻轻的拱了拱白狼。

这个伸出双手的邀请太过亲昵，如果是小远小雨甚至任何其他人，哪怕是安仔小飞冲他做出来，他都不会这么奇怪。可偏偏是少爷。  
小狼仔。宠物熊。哪个都不像。 

少爷一脸坦然看着他，双手执着的向他伸着。   
白莲再也不好意思拒绝，如果换做任何一个人他都可以一把拍开那双手并且挤兑那个人：滚一边去，你肯定是想拉到一半松手！   
但唯独对这个弟弟，他没办法这么做，做不出来，就像那次少爷主动脱下衣服给自己穿，还帮自己翻领子一样——太过突然的亲昵，无法拒绝，只好带着异样的心情乖乖接受。 

少爷看着他的队长迟疑了数秒，最终还是听话的把手指搭在了自己摊开的掌心。他毫不犹豫的在队长的手触到掌心的一刹那攥紧了这几根细软修长的手指。他不给他的队长丝毫准备，突然双臂用力，他有个恶作剧的心思：他想把他的队长拉进怀里，看看队长会有什么反应。   
白莲没料到少爷突然发力，差点失去平衡向前栽倒——小狼仔果然没安好心。   
白莲在心里冷笑一声，抬头看少爷，果见他嘴角刮着一丝促狭的笑。 

№20174 ☆☆☆少莲于2016-12-05 22:44:42留言☆☆☆　


	5. Chapter 5

昨天去睡了，没有气跑，今天再贴一段，后续车可能去lof，谢谢各位捧场 

====预警：少莲=====请看好车牌再上======== 

少爷从来不叫白莲“哥”，总是直呼其名“白莲”，别人说他没大没小不礼貌他从来都是笑笑，不回应也不解释，到时候该怎么叫还怎么叫。   
国胖队有一个算一个，都是狼崽子，都野心勃勃盯着站在最高点的那个恨不得把他拉下来自己跳上去，哪怕只站一会儿都行。   
过去少爷是一群小狼仔之一，所有人都知道他是小狼仔里最惹眼最彪悍也是最英俊的那个。他相信站在最高点的那匹白狼看得到他。   
白狼通体雪白并不健壮，然而凭借灵活的身形和技巧居然站到了制高点，少爷知道，当代潮流中，白狼的打法越来越不吃香，灵巧多变已经不占主流，技巧型打法太耗时太熬人的耐心和意志，需要多少年的经验积累和失败铺垫才能一点点磨出来。力大球猛的彪悍打法才是未来的流行趋势。少爷每每想到此，不由得心中一阵悸动：他渴望有一天能够亲手把白狼从最高点赶下来。他确信这一天并不远。   
他年轻的肌肉每天都在叫嚣着，跳动着，大腿蹬地有力蹿跳敏捷如同一枚出膛的炮弹。   
他看着场边正在做拉伸的白莲，雪白的大腿撕成一个几乎平直的角度，汗湿的后背衣服紧贴。少爷停下手里的球，走过去叫他：白莲。 

白莲扭头：小少，正好，帮我把泡沫轴递过来。   
少爷听话的嗯了一声，走到场边隔着围挡探身取立在外面的泡沫轴。   
转身的时候，白莲在做肩肘倒立，两腿腾空。T恤下滑露出了整个后腰和大半个后背，皮肤雪白，一根脊椎骨凸显当中，腰窝深陷的曲线消失在短裤紧束的裤腰中。 

少爷拎着泡沫轴走过来，轻轻放下，拿起白莲扔在球桌上的毛巾：白莲，借我用用毛巾，我忘带了。   
少爷在撒一个太过明显的谎。他的毛巾就在他的包里。他撒谎的时候一点都不怕被揭穿，而且，他渴望他的队长揭穿他，然后用那种特有的调皮语气调侃自己，问自己为什么撒谎。那样他就可以和他的队长说因为我喜欢你。   
可他的队长只是很慷慨的说：用吧。   
队长两条白腿微曲在空中，短裤由于重力作用下滑，露出了比平时更多的大腿根，甚至是隐隐半个臀部的弧线。   
少爷觉得如果任何一个其他人看到这一幕都会转开视线，出于礼貌或者出于厚道，但他不会。大家都喜欢逗他说他还是个孩子，他们说黄段子的时候根本不顾及自己，可每次说完却总要故作正经的说“都别说了！少儿还是个孩子你们这帮流氓！教坏了小孩子！”   
每到这个时候，他们都会恶作剧一样看向他，他都面不改色，脸不红，心不跳，直视他们的眼睛，然后说：你们说你们的，我又不玩这个。   
于是他们就自以为是的哈哈大笑，过来捏他的脸蛋。他也就跟着一起笑。 

队长的毛巾潮乎乎的，都是汗，队长的汗。   
少爷展开毛巾，又叠起来，贴在脸上，擦他自己并不存在的汗。   
毛巾有股幽幽的清香，像是薰衣草洗衣液的味道。他不懂分辨这些复杂的香味，但是他唯独记住了这种薰衣草香，因为他的队长喜欢用这个味道的洗衣液。 

少爷镇定的看着队长的两条腿摇摇晃晃，前后摆动，如同摇椅一般着伸展背肌。少儿，刚才叫我是有事吗？队长的脸白里透红，刚才倒立的充血还没退下去。   
少爷放下毛巾，走近队长：想让你帮我抠一抠侧切。   
他喜欢像这样居高临下的看着队长，他目前还没有队长高，每次对面站立总需要微微仰视，他非常讨厌这种感觉。他总对自己说：我还能再长几公分，一定会超过他。   
现在他的队长躺在他的脚下，两条腿屈并在胸前，抬着薄薄的眼皮看他，眼角艳红：我下午看你切的挺好啊。   
少爷向拍子呵了口气，轻轻的摩挲着：没你好就不能算好。   
拍面光滑，沾了呵气微微有些黏手。少爷的手不想停下来，他现在心里痒得好像长了草，非常需要摩挲这件光滑的东西来缓解。 

他的队长伸手拿过泡沫轴，开始放松腰和髂胫束。少爷知道，这标志着队长冗长的拉伸运动接近尾声了。   
行，等我拉完教你。队长侧身支撑在地面上，身体随着泡沫轴上下混动。少爷不想走开，仍然站在旁边摩挲他的球拍。   
白莲有点不自在，他喜欢这个弟弟，但永远不会像喜欢小远那样。从他站在制高点的那一刻、不，甚至是在他还没站到制高点的时候，他就知道，这个弟弟是未来制高点毫无悬念的主人。他站上最高点的那一瞬间，眼光只来得及匆匆眺望了一下风景，就落在了少爷身上。他感到了一丝似有若无的寒意，他知道许多束目光来自何处，他不怕，因为登顶的一刹那就宣告他未来的某一天要被人赶下来，取代。他不知道这一天会有多远，但他希望这一天来得尽量迟一些。可是当他看到少爷灼灼的目光，他心底有些发虚，他知道，如果他想在这里站得更久一些，那么这个小狼仔就是他未来日子里唯一的挑战者。 

队长开始滚后腰了，他的双腿张开成M型支撑着地面，后腰垫着泡沫轴上下滚动。他的腰有老伤，少爷是知道的，所以每次做这个动作都要小心，轻缓。   
果然，他的队长似乎不小心硌到了腰的什么地方，毫无征兆的“嗯啊——”了一声，少爷顿时觉得头皮麻了一下。   
他最怕听到他的队长发出这种声音。队长现在打球很吵，可听人说，过去的他是很安静的，那时的队长和自己现在一般大，也是队里和教练组公认的天才少年，未来的领军人物。他的队长当年经历的种种压力和赞美，他此刻正在一个不落的经历着。从这一点上来说，他就有最充足的理由来喜欢他的队长。我是你的过去，你是我的未来，不，我的未来只会比你更棒，我将会站的比你更高，看的比你更远。   
队长一直被诟病打球不够凶狠，不够霸气，教练颇费苦心的故意让球风凶狠霸道的队员跟他住一屋，先是婶哥，后来是霸哥，不过那两个人似乎并没有影响到队长多少，他还是凶狠霸道不起来，唯一改变就是会在打球的时候喊出来了。   
队长的嗓音和其他人比起来就像个高中生。和他对拉最大的压力不是来自球，而是来自他无意识拖长音的“嗯嗯啊啊”。少爷每次听到都会有种麻酥酥的感觉，非常想挠挠什么地方，可又不知道哪里痒。   
现在他知道了，是心里在痒，痒得无法解脱。 

谢天谢地，队长似乎永远都做不完的拉伸终于结束了。他双手垫在膝盖窝里，两脚翘起晃悠着，活像个小男孩，准备站起来。   
还没等他站，少爷就放下球拍，走到他面前，掌心向上向他伸出双手。 

白莲愣了一愣，这个弟弟的霸气在球场上他已经领教了无数次，场下却一直是个宠物熊一样憨憨的小可爱。今天的小可爱不知怎么完全像个成熟男人，霸气藏都藏不住：脸部轮廓越发清晰，身材越发厚实，目光里隐隐有什么暗色的东西在流动，此时此刻这个角度看上去，一种无形的压迫和隐隐的威胁感扑面而来。   
雄性动物对于来自同性的威胁是很敏感的，但这种奇怪的场景让白莲失去了判断：一匹白狼蹲卧在地上毫无防备，而一直企图挑战他想咬断他喉咙的年轻小狼仔居然走上前用鼻子轻轻的拱了拱白狼。 

这个伸出双手的邀请太过亲昵，如果是小远小雨甚至任何其他人，哪怕是安仔小飞冲他做出来，他都不会这么奇怪。可偏偏是少爷。   
小狼仔。宠物熊。哪个都不像。 

少爷一脸坦然看着他，双手执着的向他伸着。   
白莲再也不好意思拒绝，如果换做任何一个人他都可以一把拍开那双手并且挤兑那个人：滚一边去，你肯定是想拉到一半松手！   
但唯独对这个弟弟，他没办法这么做，做不出来，就像那次少爷主动脱下衣服给自己穿，还帮自己翻领子一样——太过突然的亲昵，无法拒绝，只好带着异样的心情乖乖接受。 

少爷看着他的队长迟疑了数秒，最终还是听话的把手指搭在了自己摊开的掌心。他毫不犹豫的在队长的手触到掌心的一刹那攥紧了这几根细软修长的手指。他不给他的队长丝毫准备，突然双臂用力，突然有个恶作剧的心思：他想把他的队长拉进怀里，看看队长会有什么反应。   
白莲没料到少爷突然发力，差点失去平衡向前栽倒——小狼仔果然没安好心。   
白莲在心里冷笑一声，抬头看少爷，见他嘴角挂着一丝促狭的笑。 

这个表情把白莲的战斗欲成功点燃。   
白莲不喜欢和人较劲，专喜欢和自己较劲。然而一旦对手企图控制他，他就会把平时和自己较劲的心思转移给对手，让他屈服，让他沦为自己的控制对象——你打扰到我和自己较劲，你需要受到惩罚。 

少爷持续的用力，凭借站着的高度和姿势优势不让队长大腿发力——你必须把自己交给我才能站起来——以我允许的姿势、站在我规定的位置。   
白莲努力保持身体平衡脚跟发力企图不被少爷向前拉，他认为少爷是想看他再在自己面前跪一次。   
那是成公双打决赛，他的体力和精力都是强弩之末，勉强打完单打半决赛，脚步虚滑，反应迟钝。一个并不怎么刁钻的球居然就把他打得咚一声跪倒在地。他的左膝有陈年旧伤，但他顾不上疼，他抬头看了看球台对面，刚才把球打过来的小狼仔正专心盯着他看，看样子想在他脸上找到些痛苦和疲惫的迹象。   
搭档伸过来的手被他立刻摆手拒绝了，那只小狼仔想要的东西，他偏不提供。他神色如常，若无其事，他知道这场结束了等着他的就是和小狼仔的最终对决，他即使没有取胜的把握也不能露出丝毫示弱的征兆。   
一个站着的小野心家，一个坐着的荣誉捍卫者。各怀心事，都自以为了解对方的心思——其实差了十万八千里。 

你俩在拔河吗？要不我给你们找根绳子？带着口音的低音炮。少爷不用回头就知道是谁，但他毫不在意，依旧专心和他的队长较劲，小狼仔眼里只有面前的白狼，别人他谁都不在乎。   
但他敏锐的发现他的队长分心了，队长似乎很在乎那个人，至少比在乎自己更在乎。   
分心的结果就是，他的队长被他一把拉入怀里，几乎贴脸撞上。   
少爷不想给队长缓冲，一步都不肯后退，捏着队长的手攥得死死的，他的队长无法保持平衡，又无法用手推开她，只能尽量扭腰用身体侧面和他的前胸接触，避免正面的碰撞。   
队长的颧骨撞上了少爷的鼻子，闷闷的酸疼清晰的传来，但他顾不上管，因为两手还在顽强的反抗队长剧烈的挣脱。   
队长脸上的汗似乎蹭到了自己脸上，他感觉到脸颊上又湿又凉。 

这大概是他第一次这么亲密的环抱他的队长。队长和包括自己在内的很多人配过双打，每次取胜后他们会拥抱庆祝。队长的胜利拥抱给过婶哥、厨哥、嬷哥、蟒哥还有身后那个低音炮。唯独不肯给自己。队长总是潦草的用击掌来敷衍自己。   
少爷想，他一定是在拿自己当小孩带着玩，而不是当平等的搭档。于是下一次他就表现得更努力，每一次击球都恨不得跳起来把地板跺穿。赢了，然而还是没有拥抱。   
他惊叹于他的队长灵活的步伐和惊人的移动速度，从右侧球台两步就蹿到左侧，只留给他一个虚晃而过的影子。   
他忠实的履行着力量大和爆发强的高质量击球，默契的配合他的队长轻快灵活的移动和高水平近台控制。他们明明可以成为所向披靡的一对，只要他们一直配下去，只要他们一直赢下去，总有一天他的队长会给他一样的拥抱，不，一样还远远不够，要更多。   
然而他已经一年没有和队长配双打了，现在队长的双打搭档变成了低音炮。说起来低音炮也曾经是自己的目标之一，然而他自己走得实在是太快了，几乎超过所有人的意料，甚至包括他自己。   
现在，他离宝座越来越近了，宝座上的人换了，换成了他最喜欢的那个。 

雨哥曾经和他聊过队长和低音炮，雨哥说话喜欢带个人感□□彩，不够客观。他欣赏低音炮的强，但他更喜欢队长。从队长还不是队长的时候，从大家都说他和当年的队长是多么相似的时候，从他的队长登上宝座的时候，他一直都在喜欢这个人。 

他想问问队长，当年什么都不是就被人盯着咬的时候你难受过吗？   
他还想问队长，现在你站在上面看着周围所有人都想把你拉下来你怕过吗？   
一个是他的现在，一个是他的未来。他觉得整个队里只有他的队长和他最有共同语言，也只有他自己最配喜欢队长。 

然而他的队长似乎并不这么认为。队长只把低音炮当作知己。   
不过是因为他们同龄而已，不过是因为大家喜欢用双子星来做噱头而已。少爷这么想。   
这个队伍总希望对外宣传一种团结，一种集体意识，不许出现一枝独秀，那样太个人英雄主义了，太不符合传统集体荣誉感和集体主义精神的要求了。   
少爷觉得自己不需要双子星。他一个人的光芒就可以照亮世界。   
如果非要有一个人和自己并肩，那他会选他的队长——但他知道这是不可能的。他们的命运早已注定，他迈上王座的最后一步必定是踩在队长肩头的那一步。   
他唯一的希望，就是他的队长能够在那个瞬间依然保持如今这种矜贵清冷的表情和疏离淡漠的态度，那样的他只会让他更喜欢。 

他从不对亲人以外的人使用“爱”这个字眼。他今年只有20岁，自认为这个字眼对他来说太深太沉重，他还无法理解，更无法承担。在他目前的世界里，“喜欢”已经是感□□彩最浓烈的词了。   
他喜欢他的队长。 

№20853 ☆☆☆少莲于2016-12-06 15:53:59留言☆☆☆


	6. Chapter 6

少莲，回敬，莲视角 

莲很自觉地把自己归类为老年人，老年人就该有老年人的心境跟爱好，心态平和，唠叨，爱好睡觉，看点网络热播电视剧，该练球的时候练球，该吃面的时候吃面，他以为自己会这样直到退役。   
可是春天疯长的树，夏天狂暴的雨，都是遮不住推不走改不了停不下来的，那个小男孩像一颗急剧坍缩愈发耀眼的星，他不能不去注意他，他必须看到他。   
你看到我吧，你看着我吧，你只能看着我。   
男孩子不爱说话，赛场上打向他的每一球都像一颗子弹，像一句宣言，如果他弱一点，那甚至是宣判。   
可他不弱，他是强者，加个时间定语的话，他是当下最强者。   
于是他坦然的接受了来自少年的挑衅。   
好啊，我看着你。 

少爷满意的看着那人跪在他的面前，又自己摇摇晃晃的站起来。看着那个人领先，又被自己追平翻盘而后双目失神。   
他想起两年前，他在电视机前看那年的世界杯，原来摧毁他比打败他还要有意思。 

他们相处的像一条平静的河，各自站在大河两岸言笑晏晏，谁也不敢下河去试试水的深浅。莲偶尔回想起年轻时候，他有过一段朦胧又澎湃，暧昧又坦然的感情，后来碎了，他不回头，他也不回头。   
记者问他，未来你怎么办。   
他说未来啊，少爷，林公主，他们都很厉害，我也要继续努力。 

他看向他，但他始终不是唯一。  
№20950 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-06 16:47:06留言☆☆☆　


End file.
